


Café Conversation

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Lulu takes a break from work, and who else is there but the woman she likes?





	Café Conversation

“Hey, Viv, I’m going on my break!” Lulu called back as she walked out from behind the counter. “Be back in half an hour.”

This café was such a great place to work for, she thought--every employee was allowed a free coffee and bun during their break each day. She was just bringing said coffee and bun over to an empty table when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see an enormous goatlike woman waving her over.

_Toriel!_ Lulu remembered her--she had given her a phone number the last time she’d come, hoping she would call that night.

“Well!” Lulu said cheerfully as she sat across from Toriel. “It’s about time I saw you around here again. We’ve been missing you. And you never did call.”

“I know.” Toriel was a bit pink in the face. “I meant to, really I did. But I got cold feet at the last second.”

“No need for that, hon. I don’t bite.” Lulu smiled.

“Clearly you do not. But when you... well.” Toriel didn’t finish.

“When you what?”

“When you... feel as I do--even talking is a bit... difficult.” Toriel’s face had surpassed pink and gone beet red.

Lulu’s heart beat fast. “Yeah... I suppose it is.”

Both women sat awkwardly for a minute. Lulu sipped her coffee and Toriel looked around anywhere but Lulu’s face.

Finally Lulu sighed. “Well, let’s just be adults about it. I think we’ve both got some sort of... _feelings_ here.”

Toriel swallowed. “Yes. I... I truly do. However, I really--really find it hard to believe that anyone could be interested in a silly old woman like me.”

“Silly old woman? You? Don’t be... well. Listen, you’re the former queen. Everyone knows how kind and smart and good you are, and anyone would be lucky to have you,” Lulu assured her. “I can’t believe anyone would be interested in me. I’m a nobody outside of the people who lived back in Snowdin.”

 “Why, I think you’re lovely!” Toriel protested. “You always serve with such a cheerful smile, and you’re kind to children. Those would be good qualities in anyone. And honestly... I’ve never seen such pretty lilac fur.” She avoided Lulu’s eyes.

Now Lulu was the one blushing. “Well, I say!” she got out finally. “I… appreciate that very much.”

“Would you care to go somewhere Friday night?” Toriel blurted out.

“Go—somewhere?” There went Lulu’s heart again. “I—well, I—I have a morning shift that day, so I should be free. Where—where were you thinking?”

“Oh—a-a movie, perhaps? They are showing a funny romantic comedy this week. Unless you don’t like romantic comedies?”

“Oh, no, hon, I’m all into that. Can’t get enough of them. I’d love to go.” Lulu’s eyes were sparkling.

“Well, then—I shall have to find a babysitter for Frisk!” Toriel smiled. “If you are alright with it, I will come to pick you up at 5:30. May I have your address?”

By the time all the details were worked out, Lulu had to go back to work. She winked at Toriel as she got up from her seat. “Can’t wait to see you Friday, hon.”

“Oh, it will not be that long. I will be here tomorrow morning as usual,” Toriel said, with not a trace of nervousness in her voice.

“Then I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, too.” Lulu waved with her fingers as she walked away. “See you around!”

“Indeed.” Toriel smiled at her back.

That had gone infinitely better than she expected, and now, she had something to look forward to.

She really hoped everything would work out, and she and Lulu could become more than just friends.


End file.
